Can Family Be Trusted
by sam72417
Summary: When a hunt goes wrong Sam Winchester gets kidnapped and tortured by is family. Why would they do this to him? Sam is 14 and Dean is 18. Guilty,protective!Dean, guilty, worried!John, confused, tortured!Sam. please comment. This was edited by Eveningsun1026.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, I am sick of you always arguing with me on every single thing. Why can't you be more like Dean? You never follow orders without questioning each one. Maybe if you followed my orders without question and listened to me, then you would be good for something," John yelled at Sam. John didn't mean all the things he said, he was just caught up in the fight they were in. He could see the hurt in Sam's eye but refused to act on it.

Sam was hurt beyond words could describe, but holding back the tears he quickly covered the hurt with more frustration. "I'm Sam, not Dean! Why can't you just see me as me and not try and force me to be something I'm not. What is so bad with me wanting our family together for once and not hu-"

"No! Sam, we will not go prancing around pretending to be a normal happy family. I will not act like we are a normal family while people are dying out there. We hunt to save people from the things in the dark. We hunt to get revenge for your mother. Breaking news Sam, but soccer is a good for nothing sport that does nothing to save people or avenge your mother. Hunting monsters saves people."

"But-"

"NO SAM!!!

JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND STOP BEING A SELFISH LITTLE SCREW-UP!!!

Now go pack your bags we are leaving in 5," John said, turning to grab his duffle bag and leaving to put it in his truck.

Sam was left there stunned at what his father said to him, so he didn't see Dean in the room behind him.

Dean was shocked at what he heard his father say to Sam. He knew the kid was hurt, but their dad didn't mean it. Well, he didn't mean all of it. If Sam would just STOP throwing a fit every time they move, their father wouldn't have blown his top. Dean knew his father went a little too far, but Dean was just too tired of always patching things up that he missed the emotion that crossed Sam's face. "Sam," he said in a low voice.

Sam lifted his head to the side to meet Dean's gaze. Dean saw his brother was trying very hard not to show all the hurt but was failing to do so. "Hey Sammy, are you okay?"

"Ya, Dean, I'm just peachy. Thanks for sticking up for your little brother!"

"Hey, Sam, I know you're hurt and Dad said some shit, but you know he didn't mean all that shit. If you would listen to him and not whine every time we moved, then he would go easier on you. You know what, Dad is right about one thing. Your soccer game doesn't save people, hunting does. The hunt is more important than your dumb soccer game. I am so tired of being in the middle of your fights with Dad and having to patch things up. Why can't you just not fight for once and not be selfish."

"Dean, you're never in the middle. You're next to Dad, ready to fight for him. All I have ever wanted was to be a happy family. If that makes me selfish, fine. Dean, I would fight right next to you, no matter what. I would be there for you. Why can't you be there for me when Dad bites my head off?"

"Sam, I am always there to protect you, but you are picking fights with Dad about every single thing and I won't stand by you. Dad is right and he knows more than us, so you should listen to him before you mess up again. You are always daydreaming about that stupid fantasy to live a normal life. Well, Sam, that will never happen as long as mom's killer is out there. You need to get your heads out of the clouds and focus on hunting so you don't get someone hurt or worse."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Sam has taken verbal abuse from John his whole life, but to hear it from Dean, his brother, the one person he never doubted loved him (well until now). Sam would sacrifice everything for his family. Sam believed his family would sacrifice everything for him too, but today showed him that he was wrong. To his family, he is expendable as long as they save the random people that they don't even know and avenge Mary. Sam was too hurt to face Dean. His mask was breaking and he needed to get away, so he turned and ran to his room.

Dean, in realization at what he had just said, internally winced. Dean didn't mean what he said, he was just tired and got caught up in the argument. He knew he hurt his brother and that hurt him, but he would make it up to Sam when they finished the hunt. Anyway, Sam knows how Dean gets when he is angry, so he should be fine, right?

"Why do they hate me so much? I just want us all together as a family. I want us all happy and together and not worrying if today they die in the hunt," Sam cried to himself. "Maybe if I can prove that I'm not a screw up on this hunt, then they'll see I'm not selfish. Maybe then, they'll love me again."

Sam finished packing his bags, determined to research the hell out of this hunt and do good to prove his family is wrong about him. Sam followed Dean to the Impala, put their bags in the trunk, and sat shotgun.

John turned to see his boys ready and getting in Baby, so he turned, got in his truck, and started for Culpeper, Virginia, where their next hunt was.

Sam's journal

I love Dean and Dad so much, I really do. I just wish loving them didn't mean I would have to give up on everything that makes me happy. All my dreams and wishes to be surrounded by those who I thought loved me. I promise to never cry, to always follow orders, and never go back to being worthless. I will prove I am worth something, even if that means I won't live through it. I wasn't supposed to live anyway. Mom should have been the one to survive that fire, not me. I just make everyone unhappy. If she were here, Dean and Dad would live the lives they deserve and not worry about their worthless son. Dad probably hates me because he didn't want it to be me that lived. He knows it is my fault she died.


	2. Chapter 2

They all arrived at the new motel. They set up and unpacked quickly. Sam and Dean where around the table with their Dad, going through newspapers, looking for information on the hunt. "Okay sons, it is a werewolf. All the evidence points to it. Dean, you're coming with me to go visit a witness. Sam, you stay here and do some more research, then clean the guns for the hunt."

"Yes Sir," Sam and Dean both said.

While John and Dean left to go talk to Sandy White (the witness), Sam grabbed the computer with the article already pulled up and dug in.

A 22-year-old male was hiking in Alum Springs, where he was attacked by a wild animal. His girlfriend, Sandy White, was with him but claims she didn't see much. The local police have decided to close Alum Springs until the wild animal problem is resolved.

Sam then hacked into the police files to retrieve the crime scene photos. While looking at the photo, Sam noticed that the wounds are not traditional werewolf-inflicted wounds. A werewolf is only focused on their hunger and is too caught up in the kill to be organized or precise. The wounds in the photos looked too clean and organized to be a werewolf looking for something to eat. It appears that it was made to look like a werewolf did the killing to cover up the real monster that did it, like a decoy to throw off any hunters that were on their trail, but Sam figured it out. The only problem was to convince John that he missed something and that it is, in fact, not a werewolf. If John didn't believe Sam and they didn't do more research, they would be going into the hunt blind. Yeah, sure, Sam could be wrong, but it's better to be safe than sorry, right?

John and Dean got back to the motel and got undressed from their uniforms and into their hunting clothes. Sam was still on the computer, trying desperately to find more proof that his theory was right, but he couldn't find anything other than what was on the crime scene photos, and he knew that wouldn't be enough to win his father over, but he had to try. Sam couldn't risk going into the hunt blind and risk Dean or John getting hurt because he failed to get his theory across.

"Hey, Sam, have you been on the computer the entire time? I told you to go over it and then clean the guns. Did you clean the guns?" John said, annoyance in his voice.

Sam winced. He had forgotten about the guns. He was too busy trying to find more proof.

"Uhm, Dad, well... I, uuh... no, but I found something that might change the hunt," Sam took a quick breath, "I don't think it is a werewolf. Just hear me out," Sam said quickly, seeing his Dad getting angry. "I was looking at the crime scene photos and the claw marks are too clean and in a sort of organized pattern. I think it might be a trap or some other monster covering their mess by framing a werewolf or something. I just think we need to wait on the hunt to do some more research."

"Sam, I gave you orders to go over the research on the werewolf, then clean the guns we will be needing, not to come up with some outrageous theory that some sort of dumbass monster framed a werewolf. Boy, you need to get your head on straight or I am going to drop you off at Pastor Jim's and come back to hunt without you."

"But Dad what if-"

"NO! Sam, no what if. You are going to listen to the plan, follow my orders, or you will be going to stay at Jim's for the month."

Sam shut his mouth and sat down. This isn't right. Something is off with the hunt, Sam knew it, he could just feel it. 'I wish Dad would just listen to me. I try so hard to prove myself to him, but I always do the wrong thing. He will never look at me with pride or love like he does to Dean. I just want him to be proud of me once, just once, that's all. I know Dad will never look at me the way he does Dean. Dean is his perfect soldier and I am just the screw up who lived.

I will just be alert for any other monster and if it shows up, I will take care of it. If my theory is wrong, then everything will be fine, and I go back to prove to Dad that I am better than he believes.'

"Why does Sam have to question every single hunt we go on. I can't keep being their medium. Why can't Sam just do what Dad says so we can get the hunt over with and get back on the road," Dean said to himself, frustrated.

John grabbed the guns and started cleaning them, which gave him time to think about what Sam had said to him before he blew him off. What if Sam is right? I mean, he did have a point, it was really clean, but it couldn't be. It has to be a werewolf, right? What if we go in and he was right? No, that won't happen. I am right. We will go in, take it out, and then I will teach Sam a lesson for not following my orders.

They got in their vehicles, Dean in Baby and John in his truck. They were off to hunt down the supposed werewolf to take it out. Sam was still worried. He was right and he prayed that he was wrong. He didn't want to be right, because if he is, then they are all in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at the edge of the woods and parked their cars off on an abandoned dirt pathway.

"Okay, there is an abandoned shack near where the attack happened. That is where I am betting our werewolf is. I will circle to the back and set up while you two play bait, got it?"

"Yes sir," they both said.

"Now, let's head out. We only have a few hours to get this done and over with, so we can't afford any screw ups," John said, glancing at Sam.

Sam saw John glance at him and knew that comment was directed to him. He was hurt by what his father implied. Sam had so much weight on his back. He had to do what his father said and keep an eye out for another monster that might show up. Sam believed if another monster showed up, he could distract it while Dean and John escape to safety.

They finally made it to the shack and took their places. As soon as Sam got there, he knew his theory was right. He could feel it in his gut. Sam was scared for his family, but he had to focus in order to save them.

*Earlier that day*

"WOW! How did you know John would take the bait? I mean everyone talks about how dangerous he is and to watch out for him, but here he is and he fell for our trap in seconds. I mean, even his son realized it was a trap and told him, but still nothing."

"John is too stubborn and pigheaded to see he missed something or say he was wrong. That is why he refused to believe Sam and why he fell for our trap. All you have to do is feed his stubbornness and he will go where you need him. I know the perfect way to break him. He didn't believe his son, even when he was right. When we show John his son was right, he will be overwhelmed with guilt. Then we will give him a choice and I think I know what the answer will be. After he decides, we will leave and Johnny will fall apart. And just to add to it, we will come back and give him hope, just to crush it along with his entire family. After all of this, John won't have a reason to live. He would be too broken to go after his wife's killer and that is when he will take his own life, while we watch from the sidelines. That will be a beautiful day and we will be famous for killing off the Winchesters once and for all!"

*Back to the present*

'What is with Sam, he is so tense. We have hunted a werewolf before, this is nothing new. He looks like something is going to jump out and pull us to hell. Wow, Sam must really believe this theory he came up with. Well, that boy does have an overactive imagination, but this is just a little too ridiculous. Dad knows what he is doing. He would never go into a hunt unless he was sure it was a werewolf, so why is Sam so stressed?' Then, there was a loud clatter as Dean felt himself become airborne. The next thing Dean knew, he was pinned to a wall next to Sam as a dark figure walked up to them. 'Shit, this isn't a werewolf. Shit, shit, shit.' The figure appeared in the light, but his eyes, they were... they were black. 'Oh, this is not good, nope. We are so screwed, shit. Sam was right, why didn't I listen to him, shit. Now, he is in danger because I didn't stand up for him.'

While Sam and Dean were thrown to the wall, John ran and tried to help, but before he could reach the man, he froze. He couldn't move. He was stuck where he was, and he could see the eyes now. "What do you want demon!? Let my boys go!" John yelled at the demon.

"Now, why would I do that, Johnny, when they are apart of this? I need all of you."

"What do you need us for? You going to kill us all?"

"Well, I can't kill all of you. My boss wouldn't like that very much. You see, he wants me to give you a choice, then go right back to him."

"Well, what is this choice and what do my sons have to do with any of it?"

"Well John, you won't like the choice," The demon said, getting in John's face while pulling a knife out.

"I thought you said you couldn't kill us."

"Oh and that is true, but that doesn't mean I can't play a little," The demon said, with an evil glint in its black eyes. "Now, Johnny boy," The demon said, while tracing a line down the side of John's face with the knife. "Didn't Sam tell you this was a trap? I mean, it was kind of obvious. I didn't try too hard to make it very believing. Why didn't you listen to your son when you knew he was right? Was it because you were hoping he would be taken out, or is it the fact that John Winchester is never wrong?"

"No, I would never wish my kids dead, and yeah, I was mad and missed something, but even I can miss something."

The demon put pressure on the knife, making a thin line across his collarbone, making John grimace at the pain. "Yeah Johnny, you can say that all you want, but I can see how you really feel. You blame Sam for Mary's death. You know he was the reason that the demon was there. The demon wanted Sammy, and Mary just got in the way, am I right?"

John froze. "Dad, is that true? What is he talking about?" Dean said.

"It's nothing, he is lying."

"Oh poor Johnny. You didn't tell your boys that Mary's death only happened because dear little Sammy was born."

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH! Just give me my choice and leave us be."

"Well, if you insist. I want you to choose which son comes with me and which one stays."

"What? No, I won't choose between my sons."

"Well Johnny, if you don't, I will pick one and kill the other. The one that you choose to come with me will not die, so there is a small chance to get him back. But, if you don't choose, one son will die and that will be on you, so make your choice."

"I… what, I can't."

"Tick tock, Johnny. Hurry up or I will kill one."

"I... no, I can't."

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…"

"NO, I CAN'T!"

"Five, four, three, two…"

"FINE! I choose…"


	4. Chapter 4

"So Johnny, what is your choice? Which son stays with you? Which son do you love more?"

"Choose Sam, Dad, not me!"

"NO DAD! Choose DEAN!"

"OH, will you two just shut up!" The demon said, making a waving motion toward Sam and Dean which shut them up. "Johnny, what is your choice?"

"I choose Dean," John said, looking away from his sons, not wanting to see Sam's face as he said those words.

"NO! NO SAM! He what? He choose me. No," Dean said, looking to see Sam just hanging there. Sam was expressionless which scared Dean. "NO, he is giving up. No."

"Well Johnny, thanks for choosing," The demon said, walking over to Sam's limp body. "Now Sam, if you fight me, you're going to get hurt more than necessary, so it would be in your best interest to go willingly. Got it?"

Sam just nodded his head as a tear escaped his emotionless face. The demon walked up to Sam and snapped his fingers, making

Sam fall from the wall. As soon as Sam hit the ground, he attacked the demon. He got a few good hits in before the demon's shock wore off and grabbed Sam's arm. Where the demon's hand was on Sam's arm, red, vein-like marks started to spread up his arm, making Sam let out a horrific scream, then collapse as he passed out. The demon just scooped Sam up into his arms bridal style, turned to face Dean with an evil smirk, and then left.

"No, Sam! Don't fight!" Dean yelled, but to no avail as Sam's arm was grabbed and he let out a horrific scream that shook Dean to the bone. "NOOO!" Dean screamed as Sam collapsed and was picked up by the demon. "You evil son of a bitch! You will pay for that." Then Dean fell from the wall as the demon disappeared. NO! This didn't just happen. It's just a nightmare. No, i will wake up and Sam will be just fine, yep. Dean pinched himself. "Goddamnit! I will find you, Sam, and I will fix this. I promise." Dean said to nobody. Dean was still staring at the last place he saw Sam when a hand fell on his shoulder, making Dean jump, throwing a fist at whatever dared to touch him. John easily blocked the punch. Realizing it was just his dad, he stopped and just glared at John, worried that if he spoke he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"Son, are you, uh, are you ok?" John spoke quietly.

Dean's face went through many emotions. Surprise, confusion, anger, frustration, hopelessness, but his anger stood out the most.

"Did you just ask me if I was okay?!" Dean yelled, as he started to laugh hysterically. "You want to know if I am okay after I just watched you hand my little brother to a demon?! I can't believe you, Dad. I thought you loved him. I guess he was right about you. I can't believe I didn't stick up for him. He knew this hunt was a trap and you ignored him. I listened to you and now look! A demon has him for god knows what and we don't even know the first place to start looking for him!"

"Dean, don't speak to me like that. I had no choice. I had to choose or else one of you would have died. I love Sam, but you and I have a better chance of finding him than if it was you. I had my reasons and we will find him, I promise."

"Yeah, for your sake, we better, because if we don't, then you will lose both of your sons."

John was shocked, but he knew how close Sam and Dean where and if one was hurt, the other was too. He had to find Sam, because if he doesn't, then he will lose Dean too.

"Dad, he gave up. He believes you chose me because you don't love him. What are we going to do? He gave up."

"Don't be ridiculous. Sam knows I love him and he didn't give up when he fell from the wall. He fought back. That doesn't look like a Sam that has given up, Dean. He is fine. We just got to find him."

"No, Dad. He did give up. When you chose me, he went limp and tried to hide his feelings from me, but I could see. He knew you were going to choose him, because he thinks you blame him for Mom. He only fought because that is what we were told to do. Fight till you can't."

"What? Does he think I blame him? No. That can't be what he thinks. He knows demons lie. I would never blame him for that."

"Dad, even if he thought you didn't blame him, he blames himself, especially after what the demon said. I didn't get a chance to apologize to him. What if he... No, he won't die. I will find him and I will fix this."

"Dean, it isn't your fault, it's mine. I ignored him and I will make it up to both of you. I just hope he will be okay when we find him."

"Dad, as much as I want to blame you, I can't. I am apart of this as well. I didn't stand up for him. Instead, I put him down. Let's just get back to the motel and find my little brother."

Dean and John got in their vehicles and headed back to the motel.

When they made it to the motel, they immediately started looking for any evidence that would lead them to Sam. After hours upon hours of research, John sent Dean to bed (against Dean's wishes of course). Dean entered the room he shared with Sam and just froze, staring at Sam's empty bed. At that moment, everything hit Dean. "A demon took Sam, a demon. Oh god, what are we going to do," Dean said, going over to Sam's bed and laying on it. Dean put his arm under the pillow when he felt something. Dean grabbed the item. It was a book and on the first page, it said Sam's Journal.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam woke up strapped to a chair in a dark room with a pounding headache. "What? How did I get here? Where am I? What's happening?"

Then all the memories came back to him. "No, no Dad, he... he gave me up. He really does hate me. Dean. What am I going to do without him? What does the demon want from me? Was he telling the truth? Did the demon that killed Mom really want me? Why me? I am nothing. Why would he kill my mom to get to me?" There was a loud thump. Then there were brighter than bright lights that turned on, causing Sam's head to pound harder.

"Well Sammy, you're the chosen one. Well, more like you're not the chosen one, am I right?"

"Screw you! Don't call me that."

"Oh, I forgot. Only your big bro can call you that. Well, I am guessing you have a couple of questions. I am here to answer them, so shoot. I am an open book. What do you want to know?"

This shocked Sam a bit, but he quickly shook it off. "Okay, what do you want from me? Why am I here? Is my family safe? Is what you said about my mom tru-'

"Wow, wow, wow, Sammy. One question at a time. Well, for what we want from you, nothing really. You are just helping us get what we want, but i can't tell you what that is, so don't ask. Now, for why you're here. You're here so people can't hear you scream," The demon smiling at the expression on Sam's face when he said that. "Your family is fine. When you fainted, I picked you up and left, leaving them to do whatever they wish. Personally, I bet they're throwing a party because they finally got rid of their weak link, right?"

"Shut up!" Sam said, but he didn't deny any of the accusations, because Sam believed they were happy he was gone.

"Well Sammy, I could shut up, but then you wouldn't get any answers, now would you? Now for your mom, that is true. The demon that killed your mom was there for you, but your mom got stuck in the crossfire."

"Why me? What did he want with me? I am nothing," Sam mumbled.

"Well Sam, I don't know why he chose you. As you said, you're worthless. I don't know why he wanted you. All I know is that you're this chosen one and that everyone wants you, either to kill or give you over to the demon that killed your mom.

Is that all your questions, because we do have a time limit."

"One more. Who is your boss?"

"Oh, little boy. Someone you do not want to meet, that is all I can say. Now, our talking time is up. Time for the fun part," He said, walking to a table Sam just noticed. The table was full of different tools and devices. The demon picked up what looked to be a cattle prod and walked back to Sam with an evil glint in his eyes and a smirk.

Sam braced himself for the pain he knew was coming. Then it touched his stomach, causing waves and waves of pain to course through his stomach. The demon pulled it away, moving it to another location, causing Sam to let out a scream of pain.

*Back at the motel*

"Dad! Dad!"

"What? Dean, are you okay? What happened," John said, entering Dean's room to see Dean staring at a book and Dean was... was Dean crying? "Dean, what is it? Are you okay? What happened? What is that?" John said, walking towards Dean.

"It's Sammy's journal, Dad. What he says, what he thinks. Oh my gosh, what have we done to him? Sammy is so lost."

"What does it say? Let me see, Son," John said, grabbing the book and reading what was on the page Dean was on. "Oh no, Sam. I never... how... no," John said, his voice cracking. "We have to find him. Oh my gosh, I have hurt that boy so much. What does he think? He probably thinks I am happy he is gone. Oh my gosh, what have I done?" Dean didn't say anything. He knew his dad hurt Sam and he wasn't going to help his dad with his guilt. He had to focus on Sam and only Sam. Nothing else mattered to Dean, just Sam. Dean was going to find him and fix this mess, and if their Dad didn't change his ways, then he would leave with Sam. Dean wasn't going to risk this happening again.

*Back to Sam*

Sam was in so much pain. After the cattle prod, the demon traded it for a small, but sharp knife. The demon found it fun to carve 'useless' into his skin, to remind him how worthless he was. The blood had dried, making his shirt stick to his body. Sam couldn't think. The only thing that came to mind was the pain. Sam was lost. He had lost all hope, if he had any, to begin with. Sam had given up. He didn't think anyone was looking for him. Why would they? He is useless. "Stop. Please, please stop. No more. I can't," Sam mumbled as his voice cracked because of how raw his throat was from screaming for hours.

"Well Sam, you're lucky. I need to go. It seems that we have a little issue upstairs that needs to be dealt with. It seems someone is here," The demon said, walking up the stairs.

'Who could it be? Is it Dad? No, he isn't looking for me. It is probably some other demon that wants to have some fun,' Sam thought as a shiver ran up his spine. There were footsteps getting closer to the door. Ugh. When will this be over? Sam grunted, trying to gain some energy and pull against his restraint, which only served to cut into his skin. The door opened and two men came down the stairs. Sam froze. 'This couldn't be possible. Nope, they wouldn't.' "Dean?" Sam whispered. 'This couldn't be Dean? How did he find me? Why is he here? This makes no sense, but he is here. Dean is standing right there. How, why?'


	6. Chapter 6

"Aw, Sammy, aren't you happy to see me?"

"How did you find me and why?"

"Aw, Sam. I will always find you," Dean said as a silver glint appeared in his eyes.

"You're not Dean, you're a shifter. What do you want from me and why are you here? Where is the real Dean?"

"I don't know if you really want the answer to that question."

"Yes, I do! What did you do to my brother? Where is he?"

"I killed him, took his look, and poor Daddy doesn't suspect a thing and why would he?" Shifter Dean gave Sam an evil smirk.

"No! He, he isn't dead! That's not possible! He, no, he is alive, you're lying! WHERE IS MY BROTHER!" Sam screamed at the fake Dean.

"Aw, poor Sammy. You're in denial, but I promise you, I killed him. Now I am going to get poor Daddy to show his real feelings for you, then after that, I will kill him, and you won't be able to stop me, because why would Daddy listen to the reason Mommy is dead? You're nothing to him and I am going to prove that to you, then end your daddy.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Sam screamed as he started to cry. "Dad will know it isn't you! He is smarter than you know! He knows Dean would never allow anything bad to happen to me."

"I don't believe that is true. I think, as soon as I throw a few calculated words about how you're not really my brother and you killed Mom, he will believe I finally see what he sees and will help me take you out. After that, I will kill Dad in front of you, while you're helpless to watch. Wow, Sam, you're only 14 and you already have so much innocent blood on your hands. I mean you're the reason Mommy died. Then, there's Dean, and if you think about it, I wouldn't have killed him if you weren't in the picture. Now, you're going to sentence your daddy to death because you're too weak to do anything about it."

"No, I, I didn't, I… no," Sam whimpered. "I didn't mean to kill them all. I, I didn't. I just wanted them to love me and to be a family."

"Sammy, you don't deserve to be loved. You kill everyone that is around. You are a murderer. You're worse than me and I am a monster, so that's saying something. You're worthless," Fake Dean told Sam. "Now that the demon has given us time to talk, I think we should get to the fun part, don't you?"

"No, please," Sam whimpered, hating how cowardly he was acting. 'I am so weak. I am begging a shifter for mercy. No wonder Dad got rid of me when he had the chance.'

"Sam, you deserve to be punished for your crimes. I am just helping to redeem you and grant Daddy some revenge for Mommy's death," Fake Dean snickers. Dean walks to the table to pick up a whip made with barbed wire. Then he turns to Sam and says, "Look Sammy! This looks like it will be fun, but I am going to need to move you of that chair. Resist and you will suffer, so please do resist. It will make things interesting," Fake Dean walked up to Sam and clenched his fist, connecting it to his jaw, successfully breaking it. For good measure, Fake Dean hit him a couple more times, then undid the rope holding him to the chair. "Aw, Sammy. You really screwed up your wrists. Just look at them! You practically rubbed them bare. That must hurt," Fake Dean laughed as he tied them together. He tried to put them over a hook in the ceiling when Sam lashed out with his foot, connecting to Fake Dean's gut, causing Fake Dean to drop Sam, but Sam's legs were tied so he couldn't go anywhere. "Now Sammy, that was a bad idea. What were you thinking?" Fake Dean chided as he continued to kick Sam till he broke some of Sam's ribs. He picked Sam up and hooked him to the ceiling.

"Please. Just kill me," Sam whimpered, barely audible.

"Why would I do that? You deserve to be punished. You know you do, so stop being a coward and face up to your crimes," Fake Dean said, picking up the whip. Heading over to Sam, he began to whip him. The whip sliced through Sam's skin, tearing it and shredding skin and cloth as Sam tried to hold back his screams, not wanting to give Fake Dean the satisfaction. After an hour, Sam couldn't take it anymore as he started to scream. Fake Dean just laughed and continued to whip him harder on his chest, his back, limbs, anywhere. After whipping Sam for a couple hours, Sam passed out. There was blood everywhere. Sam's clothes were just barely hanging on. They are completely shredded, like Sam's skin. Fake Dean smiled with satisfaction and put the whip down and left to clean the blood off himself.

*Few hours later*

Sam started to moan as he shifted from where he was hanging.

"Oh, look who finally decided to join the living. You have been out for 2 hours. I was starting to get bored. Now that you're up, I think I should follow through on that promise, don't you?"

Sam wasn't fully understanding what was happening. He was in too much pain, but he got pieces of what he said. "What promise?" Sam croaked.

"Why Sammy, I said if you resisted me while I was tying you up that I would make you suffer, so," Fake Dean said, turning to reveal a blow torch. He picked it up and faced Sam, giving him a wicked grin as Fake Dean turned it on.

Sam just whimpered and tried to back away, but couldn't. Then the fire touched his leg, making Sam let out the most blood curdling scream anyone has ever heard. Sam could smell his own burning flesh and feel the fire melting the skin of his leg. Sam couldn't take it. He gave into the darkness and passed out.

Fake Dean put the torch down and went to a chair to wait for Sam to wake and start again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dad, it has been weeks and we still haven't found him. He could be dead for all we know."

"Dean, your brother isn't dead!"

"Well, even if he isn't dead, he is most likely in a lot of pain. It has been three weeks and we haven't found anything any leads. We get a dead end every time. What what if we never find him?"

"We will find Sammy, okay Dean? We will, and if he is hurt, we will fix him. It will be fine."

"What if we find him and help, but when he is better, he wants to leave because he thinks we don't love him and don't care?"

"Dean, we will tell him and explain everything. He will understand. We will prove we love him and it will be just fine. You hearing me?" John said, concerned.

"Yeah Dad, I do. I am just so scared. Sam has been missing for a while now. I just want my brother back safe and happy. Not stuck with a demon and having who knows what done to him."

"I understand, Son. We just need to focus on saving him, then figure out how we are going to deal with his feeling."

*Back to Sam *

Sam had more wounds than he could count. He should be dead, but the demon would heal him just enough to make sure Sam stayed alive. He was mentally and physically tired. Sam just wanted to die.

"Sammy, guess who I finally brought to the party," Fake Dean said, smirking as he held the phone. Sam lifted his head to look at Fake Dean, confusion on his face. "Aw Sammy, don't you remember my plan? I killed Dean to pretend to be him, punish you a bit, then call dear Daddy to help, then kill him in front of you." Sam's eyes lit with recognition and fear for his father.

"No, please leave him out of this. He doesn't deserve to die. Just kill me, please," Sam croaked.

"Why, Sam? Why would I do that when it is so much fun to torture you? Daddy will be here in 1 hour, so until then, we are going to have some more fun. How about that, Sammy? You up for some more torture? Here, I will let you pick. We can do the whip, blow torch, I could carve you up a bit, use my fist. Maybe I could do a surprise mystery torture device to make it interesting. So, Sammy. What do you choose?"

Sam just groaned and whimpered.

"Aw, come on Sammy. You got to play along. Fine, I will pick for you since you're giving me the silent treatment right now which by the way, is so immature for your age. Let's see, I pick... oh, that one looks cool! Oh, that one will definitely make you bleed. Maybe this one. It looks right," Fake Dean said, picking up a hammer and walking to Sam. Sam just continued to whimper as Fake Dean got closer. This will work better if you're in the chair, Sam, so like last time, you fight, you get punished. Understand?" Sam just nodded his head and whimpered. "Ok," Fake Dean said, moving to unhook Sam from the ceiling. After getting Sam off the hook without Sam putting up a fight, Fake Dean strapped Sam down and picked the hammer up again, moving back to Sam as a sinister smile curled his lip. Fake Dean raised the hammer over Sam's knee and brought it down, but stopped right before it was going to connect, making Sam flinch. Fake Dean did this a couple of times before Sam interrupted.

"Stop toying with me and just get it-"

Sam was interrupted as Fake Dean brought the hammer down on Sam's knee, effectively shattering his knee, which in turn caused Sam's entire body to convulse, raked with pain. With evil amusement, Fake Dean let out a chuckle, then traced his icy finger down Sam's tortured jaw line. Then moved the hammer over Sam's hand, lifting the hammer above his head effortlessly and bringing it down upon Sam's hand, causing a loud crackling sound. Then came Sam's cry of anguish and misery. Fake Dean went on to break both Sam's knees and hands, then dislocate and relocate Sam's shoulder 3 times before Sam finally succumbed to the agony and pain that the torture brought.

Fake Dean cleaned himself up, then went upstairs to wait for John to show. He only had to wait a few minutes before John showed up. "Hey, Silas. Ready to play Daddy?"

"Yeah, so where is the boy? Do we start right away?"

"Well he passed out, but when he wakes up, we can go in. Just stay in character once we are down there, okay? And don't let him know you're a shifter and this will work perfectly." The demon walked through the door.

"Are you done with Sam? Have you started Silas on Sam yet?"

"No, he passed out. I am waiting till he wakes, but it is better now that you're here. You can help make this convincing."

"Okay, I am going to head down there and wake him up. You two get into character. We can't screw this up, especially you Silas. If he thinks you're not his father, it could ruin the boss' whole plan, so don't screw this up. Got it?"

"We will, don't worry," Fake Dean replied with a mocking tone.

The demon headed down, walking over to Sam, and placed his hand on Sam's head, sending red vein-like streaks through his skin as he healed Sam just enough to keep him alive. He slapped Sam in the face, waking him up. "Rise and shine, Sammy. Someone's here to see you."

"Wh, who i, is it," Sam rasped out, then started to frantically cough.

"Oh, Sammy. Don't you remember your daddy is here?" The demon said tauntingly.

A tear rolled down Sam's cheek at the demon's words. "Please, no. Leave him be. Hurt me, kill me, torture me, but don't hurt him. I put him through enough as is. He, he doesn't deserve to die li, like I do," Sam's voice cracked. "Do whatever you want to me. I will cooperate, I promise, please."

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You aren't listening. You're going to do whatever we want you to do. If you don't cooperate, it makes it more interesting for us. We have your father here to torture you so we can prove to you his true feelings. Then, we will kill him like he has to all the others like me. This is revenge for all my fellow demons and monsters that died at the hands of your father. Now, I think it is time we bring him down here," The demon left, only to return with Fake Dean and John.

"D, Dad I, it's not, not Dean. Please listen! I, it's not him," Sam pleaded.

"Why would I listen to the reason my beautiful wife died? You don't deserve that kind of respect from me. Dean and I had a little chat and he told me that you are trying to kill me too. Sam, I have put up with you for the longest time because I believed Dean was brainwashed to love. I didn't think I could get any reason into his head, but it seems he has figured it out. He was always the stronger one anyway and now we are going to deal with you. We will make you suffer like you made Mary suffer," Fake John said with so much disgust that it tainted his words.

"I, I am sorry, b, but that isn't Dean. De, Dean is d, de, dead," Sam said, his voice failing. "That is a shifter pretending to be him."

"One, Dean told me all about how you have the plan to get me to save you so you can stab me in the back, so you can go ahead and drop the act. Two, you're not sorry. You don't get the right to ask for forgiveness now, not after all that you've done. You deserve to be punished for what you have done. I will get revenge for Mary and when I am done, we will put you down, like you planned to do to me," Fake John said with a revolting stare directed at Sam. Then he turned and picked up the blow torch. Fake John faced Sam with disdain appearing on his face. "You shall burn like Mary did."

Sam started to trembled. He knew his father would never listen to him. Sam was panicking as Fake John crept forward with the torch as the demon just cackled wickedly at what he was witnessing. Then Fake John was upon him as it all started.


	8. Chapter 8

*It has been a year since Sam was taken*

"John, you there?! JOHN, PICK UP you DAMN IDJIT!"

"Yeah, Bobby, what is it? It is 11 P.M. We need our sle-"

"SHUT it you IDJIT and listen to me! Sam. Sam is here and he is not in good condition. Just get here as fast as you can!" Bobby said, hanging up.

John stood there stunned, then he quickly turned and started throwing things in his bag and waking Dean.

"Uh what, what's happening? Dad, hello? What the hell are we doing? It is 11. What happened?" Dean said, his voice gruff from sleep.

"It's Sammy, Dean. Bobby found him. We need to leave now. He isn't in good condition, so pack your stuff," John said, urgency in his voice.

Dean was fully awake when John mentioned Sam and raced to pack his things. Dean finished getting everything packed and in their vehicles in record timing. They got in their respective vehicles and drove to Bobby's, breaking ever speed limit on the way.

*Earlier with Sam*

"Sammy, looks like I get you all to myself today. Daddy and Dean had things to attend to or maybe they just needed a break from dealing with your worthless ass," The demon said with a malicious smug smile.

Sam knew this could be his chance to escape. He just had to play his cards right. "So you going t, to start al, already o, or what?"

"Oh Sammy, are you starting to like the pain? This seems a little kinky." The demon said, dragging a knife down Sam's tortured chest, starting from his jaw and ending at what was left of Sam's pants, sending a paralyzingly shiver to rack Sam's body. "Don't worry. We can start now," The demon said, whispering into Sam's ear. Then the demon slid the knife into Sam's gut, slowly dragging out the pain. There were footsteps upstairs. "Ugh, come on, not again. Sam, stay there and don't bleed out. I'll be back to deal with the blood," The demon said annoyed as he headed upstairs.

"Ah," Sam grunted. "I can end this. Just got to get the chant right. Ah," sam grimaced as he started the chant,

"salve, obsecro, me odisse te, non magis obsecro, quid ego hic posuit pro me scribere hoc stercore cum nullum auxilium quid molestiæ edendis blah aliquid, spero, nemo scit quid est hoc quod dicit ego sum lis servus et nihil plus hoc est moribus, quod ego faciens cum vita amplius puto hoc est satis"

The demon came back down the stairs, but something was different. It felt different, something had changed. The demon shook it off as he went over to Sam to heal him, due to the realization that he was about to bleed to death. "Why Sammy, you bleed fast. Might as well fix this," The demon said, placing his hand on Sam only to have nothing happen. "What?! Why isnt it working? What did you do?! You did something, what is it?!"

"You can't heal me anymore. I, I remembered a spell so now I will finally di, die."

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! You stupid fuck! My boss is here to see our progress, he is going to flip! Dang it, you're bleeding out, shit! Ah, Asmodeus! We, we have a little problem. I can't heal Sam and uh, well, he is bleeding out."

"WHAT did you say!"

"He, uh, Sam is well, he is bleeding out and I can't heal him because he did some sort of spell."

"I will deal with you later. First, I gotta get Sammy here to Bobby's earlier than my planned called for because of your fuck up, so he doesn't die. Oh, you better hope he is broken enough for my plan to work."

Asmodeus snapped his fingers, sending Sam to Bobby's. Then turned back to the other demon. "You know what? I am sad to see you go, Valac. You had so much promise, but you just had to go and screw up."

"I, I'll be better! I promise, please."

"You know I don't forgive easily like this," Asmodeus said, moving his hand to Valac. Then all of a sudden, Valac flew through the air, hitting a wall. Then four knives from the torture table flew towards Valac, impaling his wrists and ankles. Asmodeus chuckled as he made a fist with his hands, making Valac let out the most horrific scream ever as his vessel started to spasm and melt. His eyes exploded as blood poured from every opening in his body and to finish him off, Valac's entire body exploded.

*Back at Bobby's*

"Bobby, where is he?" Dean and John yelled as they barged into Bobby's house.

"Wow, wow, calm down. He is in the spare bedroom, but he is still out so just chill. Then you can go in there."

"Sorry, Bobby. We just really want to see him," John said in a soft tone.

Dean started for the room, but when he opened the door, John could hear him take a sharp intake of breath and froze before heading in to sit next to Sam. John followed soon after, but froze at the sight of Sam. Sam had so many scars and wounds. There wasn't an inch of his body that wasn't tortured. John wanted to cry, but he had to be strong for his boys. He could mope later.

"D, Dad! Oh my gosh, l, uh, I, look at him. He, oh n, no, Dad, what are we going to do?" Dean sniffed. "It, ah, it has been a year, Dad. He, oh my, he, he is so… what did they do, Dad."

"I don't know, Dean, but we will get through this. We will help, Sam. It will be okay, we just need time."

"Dad, why did they let him go? Won't they come back for him?"

"I don't know why they let him go, but we need to be prepared for when they do come. I don't believe they would just let him go like this. Right now, we need to continue patching him up. Bobby only managed to fix the, uh, the stab wound in his gut. We should finish it up."

"Yeah, Dad. Okay," Dean said, grabbing clean clothes and water. The first aid kit was already there, so they dove in.

John had cut off the rest of Sam's shirt to reveal the word useless, still intact on Sam's skin. The word pissed John off and as he looked closer at Sam's body, he could see more, including one that was now a scar on Sam's left jaw line. John pulled out nails that were left in Sam's body. He relocated Sam's bones and wiped the blood off him, only to uncover more scars and wounds. John could barely keep the anger from boiling over and destroying every single piece of furniture in a 30 mile radius. Dean wasn't doing to good either.

'Oh no, Sammy. What have they done to you? I am so sorry this happened to you. I should have been there to protect you. This is all my fault. I am so, so sorry. I will fix this. Just please, come back to me,' Dean thought, as he cleaned more blood off Sam.

After a couple of hours, they finished and cleaned up the supplies. There was so much blood. This would definitely scar John and Dean for the rest of their lives. Soon, Dean and John were sitting around Sam's bed watching him as they tried willing Sam to wake. After a while of staring, Sam finally started showing signs of waking, but in the form of a nightmare. Sam started to shift and whimper, saying "no", "stop", and "please". But the one that hurt the most was, "please Dad, stop" or "why Dean". John and Dean thought he meant he was dreaming of the time they parted, not knowing everything that happened to Sam. Dean tried to soothe Sam, but he just flinched away from the touch. Sam had never done this, even in his sleep. He would lean into Dean's touch, but instead he flinched, which hurt Dean, but he kept trying.

Than Sam sat up abruptly, screaming. As Sam's vision cleared, he could see who the men where around him and froze in terror, not knowing what to do.

"Sam, it's us. You're safe now, Sammy. We're here, you're out," Dean said softly, reaching out to Sam. Sam saw the action and started pleading and backing away.

"No, no, please. Le, leave me alone. I, I am sorry. Please ju, just kill me already. Don't, not again. I, I can't, please," Sam wept, breaking down.

Dean and John were not expecting this. They were so confused. "Sam, it's us, not the demon. Hey, Son," John said, laying a hand on Sam's shoulder as Sam let out an ear splitting scream as he backed off the bed and crawled to the far corner.

"Pl, please, Dad. I am s, sorry. I didn't me to do the spell. I, I am sorry, please."

"What? Son, what I, what happened to you? What do you mean, stop? I never hurt you, Son. Please, what happened? I don't understand."

Sam only whimpered and backed further against the wall.

"Sam, it's me, Dean. It's okay, it's me. Your brother."

"NO! You don't get to say that! You killed him! Dean's dead, you killed him. Just kill me already please, you will never be my brother," Sam cried sliding to the floor and passing out as Dean rushed forward, catching Sam, then putting him back on his bed.

"Dad, what the heck was he talking about?"

"I don't know, Son."

"I think I have a pretty decent idea on what happened to that boy and you're not going to like it very much," Bobby said from behind the men at the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bobby, what do you mean?" John asked, stricken with concern for Sam and the state he was in. "Bobby, what's going on? What to you think happened?"

"Well, I will tell you if you shut up and listen to me you idjit," Bobby said, trying to get them to focus on him. John and Dean looked to Bobby and calmed themselves so they could pay attention. "Okay, thank you. So, I uh, well I believe this demon that took Sam managed to convince Sam that he was being tortured by his family. Yes, it is a bit out there and I don't know if he used some sort of mind mojo on him or shifters helped, but from how he reacted to you two, it was like you two were going to hurt him. While you all were confused and trying to convince him he was saved, I saw recognition in his eyes. He knew it was you two in front of him and he was still freaked. I believe the demon did this and gave him back to us to torture you. Sam believes you were the ones that tortured him all that time. He won't believe you when you tell him any different. Hell, I don't think he will let you get close to him. Sam is scared of you two. It is one thing to be tortured and have a family there to pick you up again, but it is a whole 'nother story to believe your family tortured you. To see your son scared of you, that is torture. To see someone you love not find comfort from you hurts more than any blade."

"Bobby, what do we do if you're right? We can't just leave him alone. We need to set things straight and tell him he is safe," John said with a layer of agitation in his voice. "Son, you okay?!" John asked, looking over to Dean's pale face.

"Uh, y, yeah, Dad," Dean said softly, stuttering a bit. "Sam, h, he thinks w, we were the ones that tortured him all that time. H, he is s, sc, scared of me," Dean spoke shakily. I, I am going to vomit," Dean said, running to the bathroom and proceeded to vomit into the toilet bowl.

"Bobby, what am I going to do? If we can't help Sam, I am going to lose Dean too. This, this is hurting him. Sam has never been afraid of Dean. Dean has been Sam's protector since I handed Sam to Dean that night. He would never hurt Sam and they love and trust each other so much. To have Sam not wanting to be near Dean in fear that Dean will hurt him, that will destroy Dean. Sam is everything to Dean. You can't have one without the other. I don't think I will be enough to convince Dean to keep fighting without Sam here," John spoke with sorrow glazing over his eyes as he watched Dean, then glanced to Sam on the bed.

"John, he will get through this. Sammy will recover, he is strong. People get tortured for longer periods of time and they recover. True, not all of them were tortured by their family, but Sam will make it, so don't worry to much about Dean. We will help Sam and keep our eyes on Dean and make sure he takes care of himself as well, while he helps Sam. We won't let Dean fall, we will always be there to catch him," Bobby said with determination.

"Yeah, okay, Bobby, but where do we start? We can't even get near him without him freaking out."

"Well, we start small and work our way up. I will see if I can convince him I am me, and if he believes me, we will start there and I will work on him till I can get him to let you two in. But, it will take time."

"Yeah Bobby, I understand. I just wish we could help him now instead of waiting for him to feel comfortable with us again. He shouldn't have to be terrified by his own family. He should feel loved and protected, not feel like he'll get beat when we are near."

"Dad, Sammy is starting to wake up. I, I think we should go," Dean forced out as he left the room with a hesitant John on his tail.

Sam started to thrash in the bed, so Bobby walked over and tried to calm him, making little to no progress until Sam bolted upright and started shaking and frantically started to scope out his surrounding, looking for anything that might hurt him. Sam's eye finally settled on Bobby. Sam was confused and didn't know if Bobby was just there to have his turn on him. Sam wouldn't hold it against him if that was why he was there. He deserved the pain anyway.

"Sam, hey it's me, Bobby. You're safe, okay? You're safe, I just need you to calm down a bit, okay? Can you do that for me? I know you probably have a lot of questions, and I promise to answer all of them, but I can't have you hurting yourself more.

"Oh, okay. Uh, Bobby, what happened? I saw Dad and D, Dean here. Are they? They can't be here, Bobby, you have to believe me. You can't trust Dean, please," Sam was begging now, frantically trying to get his point across.

"Wow, wow, wow, Sam, calm down. John and Dean can't hurt you anymore, you're safe. Just calm down and tell me what happened," Bobby said, reaching out to grab Sam's hand, only to have Sam flinch away and curl into himself.

"Sorry, Sam, I didn't-"

"It's fine, I just... I don't want to be touched," Sam interrupted.

"It is fine, Sam, that is totally reasonable. Now, could you tell me what happened? What happened with John and Dean and why did they do what they did?"

"It it was my fault, all of it. I should have been a better son, it's all my fault. I shouldn't be alive, Mary should be, not me," Sam said, breaking into tears.

"Wow, Sam. None, none of this is your fault. You listen to me, kid. This is not your fault, okay?" Sam shook his head, but Bobby could see Sam didn't believe him. "Okay, Sam. Could you tell me what happened?"

"W, well, we went on this hunt in Virginia. It was supposed to be a werewolf, but I thought it was something else, and because I couldn't find any evidence, we walked in thinking it was a werewolf, but it was a demon. If I only found evidence, then my family wouldn't have been in danger. The demon threw Dean and me on this wall and pinned us there, then told Da… John, to pick one of us to stay with him. I knew John was going to pick Dean, so I did not fight. I just gave up. So, after John chose Dean, the demon released me. I tried to hurt him before he took me, but he has this weird mojo that took me out. The next thing I knew, was that I was waking up in this dark basement tied to a chair. The demon, uh, had his fun, but someone showed up, so he went to check it, only to find Dean there. The demon said Dean wanted payback, but I saw his eye flash silver, so I knew he was a shifter. I, I screamed at him and asked where Dean was, but h, he told me he, he ki, killed him. Dean died and that monster was pretending to be him. After a few days, he told me he was going to try to get John over. He said he was going to let John get his revenge on me, then he was going to kill him in front of me. I tried to tell John that Dean was dead and that he was a shifter, but he didn't believe me, so they all continued with their, uh, fun, until I said a spell that would make it so the demon couldn't heal me and I could finally be aloud to drift away. The next thing I remember is waking to Dean and John here."

"Oh, son, I am so sorry for what happened to you. I wish we found you sooner. Now, I am going to tell you some stuff and I need you to try and understand, okay?" Sam nodded. "Okay, well, first, Dean is not dead," Bobby paused to read Sam's expression.

"What? Bobby, I don't understand. The... he, wha..." Sam spit out.

"Yes, Sam, Dean is alive. The shifter was lying to you. Dean is here, but I wasn't allowing him up here since I wasn't sure how you would react. Is Dean okay to come up and see you? I will only allow him if you say so, but Dean is really hurting not being able to be with you."

"Uh... I don't know. I want to see him. Could you ask him to to prove that he is not a shifter," Sam asked, looking down in shame for having to ask for proof.

"Sam, of course. It is fine, he will understand. Do you want me to get him now?"

"Could you wait awhile? I don't want to face him just yet. Uh, Bobby, I saw John here too when I woke the first time. Is he here too?"

"Uh, yes, Sam, he is, bu-"

"No, no, no, I can't, I, no, please, I need to leave. He will hurt me," Sam was frantically trying to scramble out of the bed.

"Sam, please calm down and let me explain. John didn't torture you. That was another shifter. You need to understand, John would never hurt you, kid."

"No, he, he would. That was him, he knew everything Dad did. It was him."

"No, kid. Shifters can gain memories from the person they shifted into."

"I, but, he, what?" Sam said, confusion lacing his words.

"Yes, Sam, your father is here. The one that didn't tortue you. The one that loves you."

"He doesn't love me," Sam whispered under his breath so Bobby couldn't hear.

"Do you think you could face John, Sam," Bobby asked, sceptical.

"No, I don't want to see him yet. Sorry, but I can't."

"It is fine, son, I understand. There is nothing to be ashamed about."

"I want to see Dean, though. I want to know he is alive."

"Okay, I will go get him. Stay here," Bobby said, turning to the door.

Bobby walked outside to be surprised by two red, tear stained faces. "John, Dean, come downstairs, now." They followed Bobby down. "Where you two listening in?" They shook their heads yes.

"Bobby, what am I going to do? He believes it was me. How could he think I would ever be able to do that? I would never lay a hand on him."

"John, you need to see things in his perspective. You always put him down, then you chose Dean and he was tortured by the demon. The demon probably put thoughts into his head that persuaded him that it was you and it will take a while to undo what has happened to him."

"Bobby, he went through so much. What happens if I prove I am not a shifter and he doesn't want to see me?"

"Dean, you know that won't happen. You two have a bond I have never seen before. Sam will get through this and he will need your help, so are you coming with me to prove to Sam you're alive?" Bobby said with a grin.

"Hell yeah, I am. I will never leave him again," Dean said, following Bobby up the stairs to Sam's room.

"Hey, Sam. Uh, it is me."

"I can see that, but I just need to be sure it is really you."

"Yeah, Sam, anything," Dean said, grabbing the knife and making a small cut on his arm. "See, it's me, Sammy."

Sam looked at Dean for a minute, thinking over things.

'Oh no, does he believe me,' Dean thought, but then Sam smiled at him and started to cry. "Wow, wow, buddy, you okay? What's wrong?"

"I, I thought you were d, dead," Sam choked out through his sobs.

Dean hesitated before he wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him. Dean was scared when Sam stiffened, but then Sam relaxed into Dean's embrace and Dean melted into his brother. The two of them stayed there for a long time, just drawing strength from each other. "Sam," Dean said, while pulling Sam closer to him.

"Hmm," Sam replied.

"I will never leave you again, Sam, okay? You know that, right?"

"Ya," Sam said, nodding his head into Dean's chest.

"I will never let that son of a bitch touch you again."

Sam just hugged Dean closer, if it was even possible to get closer, and let a few tears fall while Dean rubbed small circles on his back. A few tears quickly turned to many, Sam completely falling apart. Dean tried to comfort him, but Sam kept crying.

"Sam, it's okay, you're safe now. Come on, tiger, it's all right."

"I, I know, it w, was just s, so bad Dean, I am scared."

"It's okay to be scared after all that you went through. Sammy, no one will ever hurt you again, not so long as I am here to protect you and I am never leaving, so you're stuck with me. Okay, buddy?"

"Y, ya," Sam said sleepily as he started to drift into sleep.


End file.
